Don't Sass a Girl acting As a Boy in the Apocolypse
by The squirrel did it
Summary: What if Glenn was a girl? What if Glenna Rhee, a woman disgused as a Man, falls for Daryl Dixon? Glenna/Daryl fiction. Please help me become a better writer! Review! Rated T for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE My WRITING And NOTE I Own NOTHING!

Copy & Paste 2

The last thing Glenna Rhee wanted to do was tell everyone she was a girl. Since the apocalypse first started, Glenna had decided that not a single man would treat her like she was a lesser equal, and thus! Glenn the boy Rhee was born!

Geeky and cliché? Yes. Did Glenna care? No.

Now that the Texas Ranger,(AKA- the random dude named Rick apparently), got his butt served to him on a platter in Atlanta, and the camp went strait to Hades after a walker attack, Glenna is conflicted. 'Tell them I'm a girl? Nope.', she thinks as she drags a random dead walker to the burn pile.

Glenna is sure her plan is foolproof as long as she remains acting like a brutish man like her dad. Even before the walkers and crawlers invaded earth, she had the disguise of a man. In hindsight, Glenna had done a lot of manly things like: selling stolen cars, dealing drugs, and even stealing a turtle from the zoo. She returned Jeffery back home a week after the last heist. Glenna shutters at the thoughts ,but quickly disguises it as a shutter from carrying the walker corpse.

Hopefully, the facade wasn't for forever.

Glenna is quick to return to the body pile. It seems to her, that it is always growing.

She just wishes that for once, they will be able to find one place they could be safe.

With another heave, she throws a body onto her thin shoulder. "Can't ya' go any fasta' Chink?", the world's hottest yet most annoying man in existence on the entire apocalyptic planet. Aka- Daryl Dixon. She allows herself a grunt in response. She distinctively makes her exhaust and decaying patience known with a glare in his direction.

He snickered. "Feisty aren't we Chink?" Glenna counted to ten in her head. There is now way Dixon was going to provoke her.

With another glare, Glenna plodds back over to the burn pile and resumes disposing of the beheaded walker. Daryl, obiously still upset about his brother glares back. "Ya' shouldn't be such a girl chinnaman." And with that, Dixon walks off pouting into his tent probably to make sure he coddles his darn crossbow.

Not in any was was that attractive... not one.

As quick as Daryl had left, he returned...with his crossbow slung over his back with a strap Glenna had found on a supply run.

Daryl then picked up one of their own. Glenna watches him with apt curiosity. Why was he heading this way..unless... No! He wouldn't think about it! He was going to burn one of the casualties! With a flush of anger filling her features, Glenna marches up to Daryl. "No.", she growled. "We don't burn our own. Do. You. UNDERSTAND?!"

Daryl winced. "Ok. Fine ya' darn Chink, we'll burry em'."

Glenna was shocked at how quickly she had won. If Shane or somebody else had argued and fussed about it, Glenna fears they would be next to their comrades' bodies in the fire. Yes, that was exaggerating, but it's the apocalypse for Gravy's sake!

Anything could happen.

With yet another glare in the-attractive-male-named-Daryl's way, Glenna resumed working, and wondered about where they were going to now and why Daryl was acting strange. The second question might not ever be solved.

-(line break)-

Jim was bit. Glenna absolutely hates every second of agony he now has to endure. The only good things were: a) the group would travel to the CDC to find Jim a cure, and b) Carol got to smash walker-eaten Ed skull in. Carol deserved better that that abusive prat. Glenna also held a personal hate because of the similarities Ed had to Glenna's dad.

So far, they had managed to pack up and hit the road by the time noon-o'-clock-ish rolled around. Their casualties were six feet under, and Jim was sitting inside the RV shaking last time Glenna checked.

Daryl had tried to kill him before hand when he was found to be bitten. Seeing the younger Dixon so...full of rage scared Glenna. The only thing that comes from rage is disaster.

Andrea wasn't coping well. After all, her sister just turned into a geek in Andrea's arms. Glenna gave her credit for having the guts to actually put Amy down, so to speak.

Aside from those two people and the ones killed in the attack, everyone else was fine. Shaken, yet fine.

Glenna wasn't sure on how long that would last.


	2. Chapter 2

***sings***I HAVE THE FORGET ABOUT MY STORY BLUESSSSS!

Finally! Here you go guys! Thank you To all my reviewers especially GreenInsomniaWriter and teaisluv for helping me better my writing! Thanks to my 14 followers and my favorite 5 favorites.

Guest:Thanks Bro!

Flannigan's:Your wish is my command! :p

GoldenFighterGirl:I've seen about a handful! They were pretty cool!

Whelp, I guess I have to let you read now...

* * *

Glenn sat impatiently in the RV thinking on the way to the CDC, which really wasn't the best idea. Thinking was bad and hurt the pink (or was it grey?) blob of fat in her head called a brain. Carl, Sophia, and Andrea seemed to having the same problem.

Glenn was slightly disappointed that a Mr.M-something-mexican-sounding and his family spilt. Sure Shane was weird, but Rick was leashing him now! Right?

Her process of thought was broken by a pained groan from the bedroom. She winced at how horrible Jim was sounding. Glenn sorta admired Jim; he was like the strange older brother she never had.

In the bedroom place-room-thing in the RV Glenna heard Carol bustling around and trying to sooth Jim's pain. Glenn sincerely hoped Carol would be OK too. She was a tough lady that mothered everyone (including Daryl the Dweeb).

Carol suddenly emerged from the the bedroom and motioned for Glenn. "He wants to see you, Glenn. Said you was his almost little brother.", Carol sighed. Glenn nodded and did her best to control the tears threatening to leak.

She stepped in the room and quickly diminished the him on her emotions as Carol shut the door. She quickly bounded over to Jim and said,"I lied to you, Jimmy! I lied!", as Jim hugged her. "What 'bout?", he faintly replied. Glenn grimmanced and quickly whispered her predicament to Jim.

Jim proceeded to shock Glenna Leannah Rhee by laughing. "Knew you wasn't gay! Dale owes me a stripper, little sis!" Glenn blinked once. Then twice. Then she too was consumed by giggles of her own, and so they sat laughing over the crazy crap that had went down lately.

When Carol came back to check on Jim, he was in a fevered yet quiet slumber with Glenn standing guard at the foot of his bed.

*WhoopsTheLineBroke*

Glenn sat curled up in the seat of Daryl's truck quietly murmuring prayers for Jim. They left him. All alone. To die alone.

Glenn couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened. As the TV and Rick's vehicle pulled out as Jim sat under that dang tree, Daryl had to all but drag Glenn to his truck.

The CDC wasnt far. He could've made it, the selfish idiot. Although maybe, just maybe, Jim didn't suffer through his final moments beneath the cool shade of the dang stupid as crackers tree.

Daryl shook her out of her thoughts, and Glenn almost sobbed. The CDC was not even five minutes away from where they left Jimmy.

* * *

IDK guys! I figured that Jim and Glenn would have been buddies and that Jazz! There you go! I did it! :D I wrote a chapter! :D


End file.
